Wet Confessions
by RomanticVoltaire
Summary: Sasu/Saku one-shot. Sakura has a nice hot shower after a long day when someone decides to join her...


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and none of the characters associated with the story belong to me (WHY GOD WHY!?!?!)  
The story, however, is mine... ALL MINE!!! MWAHAHAHA.**

**Hope you like some Sasu/Saku smut ;)**

**Enjoy you hentais!!!**

Sakura sighed happily as she turned on the shower, standing under the warm stream of water for a while before slowly lifting her arms to wash the grease of today's training out of her hair. Tsunade-sama had forced her through millions of different medical techniques once again and now, as the warm element gently enveloped her body and caressed her tired muscles, the bubble-gum haired girl couldn't help but think that there was only one thing which could make this day more perfect.

Her object of desire, who, by some chance, had only just completed his own training, perked his ears as he heard the shower turn on. Grinning from the pictures rushing through his mind, he laid his sword down on his bed and was just going to move towards the bathroom before turning around again, patting his blade reassuringly and moving it to its rightful place. As soon as that had been done, he pulled his shirt off whilst on his way towards the source of the alluring sounds.

Moaning as loud as she dared, Sakura leaned against the cool wall of the shower, the heat of the water clashing strongly against the cold on her skin. She had her eyes closed, her head rolling slowly to the right before a smile flickered across her lips.

"Sasu...ke…" she sighed softly as her hands let her daydream turn to reality on her body.

She took a slightly quicker intake of breath as she allowed two of her fingers inside her, imagining them to be his hands, those strong hands that caressed her skin so lightly, so gently, that let no inch of her body unattended.

She was instantly thrown out of her fantasy when she suddenly felt two arms enclose her body from behind and a voice ask, "Do you want some help with that…?"

Any form of answer was too slow to come, for she threw her head back against the newcomer's body as his fingers skilfully plunged deep inside of her, prodding and exploring her cave intently before pulling out and thrusting right back in.

"You like that, don't you…?" he chuckled, circling her wet entrance before pushing his fingers in once again.

"Sa…Sasuke…" the tortured managed to answer, arching her body slightly from the feelings he envoced deep in the pit of her stomach.

She lifted her arms behind her to pull his head closer to her own as he slowly added a third and then a fourth finger in her cunt. Just as he drove his fingers the deepest so far inside her, their lips embraced in a heated, passionate fight of dominance. During the course of the kiss, the medic turned around, keeping inside her lover's hug and not loosening her own grip on his body. Groaning low, she lifted one leg and threw it around his hips to pull his body closer to hers. Grinning from ear to ear, he moved his hands away from her heat, gaining a few moaned protests in return, and moved on to caressing her breasts.

Growling softly in displeasure of her core being ignored, she ground her hips against his, grinning herself as she felt his engorged length against her lower body. Not being one to let his lady wait for too long, the raven-haired boy reached down, positioning himself at her entrance whilst pushing her back against the wall. The hot water pouring over both their heated bodies rolled down, drop for drop, inching its way down their skin before falling to the ground just as tantalizingly as each other's movements were to each other.

As a loud wave of moans erupted from the two lover's mouths, any rational thought lost meaning. Like a machine, he plunged into her, again and again, each time with more force, the intervals between thrusts growing steadily smaller.

"Sasuke!!!..." the kunoichi groaned as her body was raped by her loved one and she tried to meet his thrusts with equal force.

It was then that he found an angle which made her whole body jerk, letting her spasm in orgasmic pleasure by a mere brush with his cock.

"MORE!!!" she almost yelled as he hit the spot again and again and again, leaving her blinded by the sight of thousands of stars and unable to move any more than meet his thrusts weakly.

A few seconds later, he came as well, moaning her name out to the stars.

Panting for breath, the two lover's sat at the bottom of the shower, the water still pouring over them. Gently, Sasuke stroked a strand of hair out of Sakura's face, earning a smile as a reward.

As he kissed her forehead, she snuggled closer to his body and held him close.

"Mine…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that you perverts :3**

**Remember that sparkling review button on the bottom... Love you all!!!**

**~Kit**

* * *


End file.
